Hail and Farewell
by Ebony Moon
Summary: much is happening at the dojo. not all is well. a new enemy rises up to challenge kenshin right when yahiko is having problems with koaru. a visitor joins the crew. sano is having misgivings about the whoel thing.
1. Foul Winds

  


** PART ONE: Once Upon A Winter's Eve**

  
**Chapter 1: Foul Winds**  
**_Author's Note:_**** Hey all you loyal fans! i'm back and happier than ever writing my all new fanfic, but this time it's a ::drumbroll:: Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. ok, so i admit it, i am not the best person when it comes to this Anime series, but it really did intrigue me. i just had the compelling urge to write a rurouni fic...so here i am. hope you enjoy, and i would be completely overjoyed if you guys would review!! because i am a little less familiar with this series, i would appreciate it if you guys would p2p me or something and inform me of any big mistakes concerning the carachters...but please don't be _too_ harsh ::pats her fragile ego:: i don't know if i could take it....well, i think that is everything. ^_^ read and review!!**  
  


* * *

  
  
******Disclaimer:** I don't own this series. i wish i did...excuse me whilst i go and pout >_  
  


******************************

  


_**"Curiousity killed the cat, but for a while I was a suspect."   
-Steven Wright**_

  
  
**The young boy looked up at the sky, thinking of nothing in particular. His steady brown eyes followed a single snowflake's decent as it fell from the grey sky to land softly in his outstretched hand. He had the look of a young boy around the age of twelve or thirteen. He was well built, if not a little short. His spiky black hair was sitcking out in a messy fashion and his cloak was resting carelessly around his shoulders. From behind him a voice started to yell.  
  
"Yahiko? Yahiko!" The girls voice was yelling angrily and seemed to be getting closer.  
  
He winced at the sound of her yells and looked around for some form of escape. Too late. The door behind him slid open and an extremely angry looking Kaoru was glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Yahiko Myoujin!!! Where is the water? I must have sent you out to get it ten minutes ago!!"  
  
"I was getting it, but -"  
  
"None of your excuses you little pest!"  
  
"Hey! Well maybe I _would_ get water for you if you wouldn't just waste it all!"  
  
Kaoru looked indignant "I was going to use it to cook!!!"  
  
"I know!"  
  


*****

  
  
Somewhere on the other side of the dojo, the two freinds sat next to each other on the steps to the courtyard, laughing.  
  
"Sounds like they are at it again. Those two..." Sanoske shook his head. "They are worse than siblings!" Sano idily chewed on a fish bone and leaned back.  
  
"Indeed." Kenshin smiled. "Do you think we should inform Miss Kaoru that the water pump froze over last night?"  
  
Sano chuckled but didn't respond.  
  
It was only just past dawn and the first signs of activity were showing at the dojo. Sanoske and Kenshin were sitting on the back steps, talking about nothing much, just enjoying one of the rare moments they could sit back and relax.  
  
Sano was a fairly tall man who chose to wear sparse fighting clothes, even as the winter was just beginning to chill Japan. His hair was slightly tamed by a red headband and on his back he bore a symbol, the only clue to his rough past. He looked every inch a tough street fighter...from 1880 Meji era Japan, that is.  
  
Kenshin, too, was wearing his favorite choice of garb, a simple and clean red shirt with comfortable pants. He was quiet. Nothing stood out that would suggest a cruel past save the unique crosswise scars on his left cheek. His ponytail of red hair was strange, needless to say, for a Japanese man. Nevertheless, even when he was relaxed, he gave a certain arua of confidence.  
  
Neither of them seemed affected by the sudden gusts of freezing wind.  
  
"I have always loved this time of year." Kenshin trailed off.  
  
"Yeah...great for building tolerances. My favorite season for training."  
  
Kenshin shook his head as if he had meant something different, but remained silent.  
  
"Agghhh!" Yahiko came bolting around the corner, yelling.  
  
Their reaction was little more than dumb surprise (a/n: you know, the kind where their eyes dialate and they both get a big teardrop??). Kenshin stood up and was about to stop the dashing Yahiko when Kaoru came charging around the corner in hot pursuit. Her face was completely red and she looked as though she was going to kill him if she could catch him.  
  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE TWIRP!!"  
  
Yahiko laughed inspite of his fuming pursuer and shouted insults over his shoulder. "I'm not going to take it back, you big cow! Your cooking tastes like roadkill!"  
  
Kenshin and Sano calmly watched as the two of them darted across the lawn and wound their way around the other corner of the courtyard.  
  
"Like I said before..." Sano trailed off with a sigh.  
  
Kenshin smiled to himself. Dispite the dissaproval Sano showed towards the constant bickering, he knew Sano wouldn't change a thing.  
  


*****

  
  
It was sometime later, after a small dinner that Yahiko didn't refrain from complaining about ("You call this Miso soup?! It smells like donkey piss!!") that Kenshin wandered outside to look at the winter sky. _The sun is setting earlier these days. I can feel the frost setting in._  
  
He stood there some time watching the stars appear one by one, his mind far away, until he realized someone was watching him.  
  
He turned around. Kaoru was looking at him, with a small perplexed frown on her face. Apparently slightly troubled, Kenshin raised his eyebrows in question.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?..."  
  
She moved her mouth but no words came out, as if she didn't know quite how to word what she wanted to say.  
  
"Lately..." She trailed off. "Well, I don't know quiet how to put it. It's as if everything has been perfect. Too perfect. I feel like things have been too quiet this fall...as if...as if, its the calm before a storm. And yet..."  
  
They were quiet for some time, both dwelling on their own thoughts. It was Kenshin who broke the silence.  
  
"And yet its as if, by thinking of it, you are wishing it on everyone." He finished the sentence for her.  
  
"You have felt it too?"  
  
He nodded solemnly. "Indeed. These passing months it has weighed heavy on my mind. Sometimes I lay awake and wonder...it just seems to perfect to be real. What is next? Something is coming.."  
  
He seemed very detatched, as if he was speaking more to himself than anyone else. Kaoru, however, was hanging on his every word, tears threatening to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
His head snapped up, apparently out of his train of deep thought. When he saw the look on Kaoru's face, his mood quickly changed. He flashed a winning smile and shrugged off the somber conversation.  
  
"You really shouldn't take any heed, Miss Kaoru. It's nothing really. Just the old superstitions of the oncoming winter*!"  
  
*(a/n:_ in ancient Japan, it was believed that the season for contemplating was winter. In turn, it was also beleived that spirits were most active during winter, so naturally, it was a season that people became more cautious_.)  
  
"Your right." Kaoru tried for the same tone of nonchalance and failed horribly.  
  
Kenshin looked at her intensly, serious for only a moment more, than turned to head for his room.  
  
"It's cold out tonight, Miss Koaru. Perhaps you shouldn't be out so late." He smiled. "I am off to bed. Good night."  
  
"Good night Kenshin." She stared at his retreating back a moment longer, thinking hard. A cold gust of wind blew her kimono about her bare feet. She shuddered against the oncoming night and pulled her sleeves about her as best she could. Sighing, she turned and headed back inside the house.  
  
(somewhere behind the door Kaoru was about to slide open) "She expects us to eat this?! This mush isn't fit for dogs! What kind of hospitality is this?!!"  
  
Kaoru grimaced at the door, her hand hovering next to the latch, ready to burst inside and kick butt.  
  
"That ungrateful little jerk. Maybe I should force feed him the dogs chops...see how much he'd like my cooking then..." She grumbled to herself angrily and slowly slid the door open, but not before she turned and had one last look at the stars for the night.  
  


*****

  
  
_He was battling feircely. It was nothing he couldn't handle though.  
  
Every strike he saw coming, every single one.  
  
~A reverse strike backhand into a foreward stance thrust. From there, knock him out of the stance. Strike the eyes. Throw him into the man behind in a tiger stance.~  
  
Easily the red haired youth slew one after another until all he had left to deal with was the leader.  
  
He smirked. ~The ringleader, huh? He will fall like all the others.~  
  
"Prepare to meet the fate of my sword, like all your men." He took up a strong stance, sword at the ready. He goaded the leader on in much the same fashion for a minute or so. There was battling still taking place to his far left, but he didn't care. He would anger the leader; make the leader charge in blind rage. This would make him easier to slay.  
  
The leader said nothing. He only picked up his sword and focused steadily on the brash red haired man in front of him.  
  
~He is smart. He will be a good challenge. The Mekishuroi Clan have a good reputation for swordfighting.~ The red haired youth grimaced with pleasure.  
  
"Meet your doom Battosai."  
  
What ensued was an epic battle of two experts. Metal clashed on metal, the twinging filling the night air. Masters of footwork, they wound their way around each other, intertwined in sweat and blood. The red haired boy struck out deftly, aiming for the mans heart. The man, being the amazing expert he was, dodged, but only barely. The sword caught him on the shoulder with a sickening thud sending blood spattering everywhere.  
  
Using the few seconds when the boys blade was still in his shoulder, the man struck out with blinding speed and caught him across the chest.  
  
Both drew back, favoring their injuries. Breathing raggedly, they stared each other down, seizing the opponant up, waiting.  
  
The man made a sudden motion, as if something to his left caught his attention. He smiled and looked back at the red haired boy who seemed confused at his opponant's new interest.  
  
"Fare well Battosai, until we meet again." He motioned over his shoulder. "You might want to help your girlfriend."  
  
With that, the leader and his remaining men withdrew, leaving all the dead and wounded on what was now a horrific battlefeild. The boys eyes dialated and he stood paralyzed on his spot for several seconds.  
  
A slow moan from the gut was coming from the other side of the battlefield somewhere over to his left.  
  
He dropped his sword and ran as fast as he could. When he got there, a girl was lying on the ground. She was peirced through the middle where she had stepped in front of a hit for him, sparing him his life.  
  
"No..." He cradled her head like it was made of porcelain. "This was supposed to be the last time...the last mission, remember? We were going to be wed..." His tears were falling on her face to mix with her own.  
  
"I...I...love..." Her hand reached up to touch his face softly. With her last word, it fell limply to her side and her icy blue eyes slowly fogged over.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"_  
  
Back in the dojo, Kenshin awoke screaming, in a cold sweat.  
  
He willed himself to be calm and listened intently to see if he had woken anyone when he heard something he hadn't expected to hear at all.  
  
"Hmmm..." Kenshin grimaced and picked up his sword, advancing quietly towards the door. "Now who would be about the house at this late hour..."  
  
Silently he slipped from the room and into the hallway, stealthily pursuing the sound of soft footsteps. How unlucky that an intruder would pick this of all the dojo's in the area...the new home of the legendary Battosai...   


* * *

  
  
** **_Author's Note:_**** Oooh! The story is finally coming together...a little...okay, so the story is taking a little while to get interesting, but I promise that there are some really AWESOME plot twists coming up. new characters, new bad guys, and whats this? And intruder? stay tuned because i promise that more bloody battles, sappy love scenes, and intriguing people are about to show up in the next chapter "Hello Dear Stranger". Read and review. ^_^**


	2. Hello Dear Stranger

  
  
**Chapter 2: Hello Dear Stranger**  
**_Author's Note:_**** Hey all you peoples out there! ^_^ Back again for my second chapter and i am raring to go! I have finally gotten all of those icky and boring introductions done with in the first chapter, so now I am going to be moving into the cool action sequences and stuff. Yay! Btw, I got a p2p earlier this week asking me to tell what was coming next in my story...well...I'm not telling!! ::giggles at all the dissapointed sighs:: I guess thats all for now. Read and for the love of God please review!!!**  
  


* * *

  
  
******Disclaimer:** I don't own this series. i wish i did...excuse me whilst i go and pout >_  
  


******************************

  


_**"Curiousity killed the cat, but for a while I was a suspect."   
-Steven Wright**_

  
  
**Kenshin studied the girl's face intently. Her pale skin was framed by silky black hair which, at the moment, was almost concealing her liquid brown eyes. She was fairly short...around Kenshin's hieght. Even through the dust that was plastered to her face and and the tears spilling down her cheeks you could tell she was around Kaoru's age. Her kimono was old and tattered and soiled in quite a few places and the folds of her black hair were oily with straw sticking out here and there. Kenshin decided that she looked like the world had given her more than her fair share of hardships for one so young.  
  
Sano massaged his temples as if his patience was being tried. "Alright. Lets go over this one more time. You were running from these thugs. They chased you for no apparent reason-"  
  
"They were drunk." She interuppted in a small voice.  
  
He looked at her for a couple of seconds, then continued. "These _drunken_ thugs chase you into our dojo for no apparent reason. All you were doing was looking for help. You weren't trying to steal anything or hurt anyone."  
  
She nodded her head here and there, but never let her sad gaze leave the floor.  
  
"They weren't thugs." Kenshin was looking out one of the windows into the bright morning sky. He had been silent thus far, so his statement had surprised Sano.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
Kenshin turned back to face the obviously agitated Sanoske. This wasn't the first time Sano had questioned Kenshin's skill. Kenshin thought before replying.   
  
"I know. Beleive me. There is no way a thug could enter a house and leave every single straw on every single mat undisturbed. There is no thug that can corner and chase his quarry so efficiently and dissapear so effectively. It was no thug. I would know." He turned and looked back out the window, lost in deep thought.  
  
This answer seemed to agitate Sano even more. The events of last night kept playing over in his mind...  
  


*****

  
  
Outside Kenshin's room, she was running swiftly. Down the hallway, through one door. Past a courtyard, through a pantry. All the rooms were blurring together in her mad dash. It was a flight meant for one purpose - to lose the pursuer.  
  
Behind her, a door opened and a red haired man bearing a reversed blade silently stalked her with perfect efficiency.  
  
From the other side of the house, another man was stalking her. One with much worse intentions...  
  
She could hear him coming. He was catching up! She had to run somewhere. Her chest was heaving from her run and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. Sweat dripped down her face.  
  
In the dark hallway she groped around behind her to search for a door. A door she might slip behind until morning...  
  
She opened it with comeplete silence and slid it shut just as quietly behind her.  
  
She sat down with her back against the door and started to gasp for air as quietly as she could. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck bristle and she felt the heat of some one's gaze. She looked up and to her horror, realized she had stumbled into a young man's room.  
  
Sano was sitting on the other side of the room on his bed, gaping open mouthed at the wide eyed girl that was staring back at him.  
  
"Who the hell?-" Sano was cut short. There were noises outside in the hallway. A few grunts. A scuffle, someone banged on the door, and then he heard Kenshin's voice.  
  
"Kaoru! Sano! Are you alright?!"  
  
Sano remained motionless and listened, his gaze still fixed on the girl sitting by his door.  
  
A door opened in the hallway and Kaoru's voice joined Kenshin's.  
  
"Kenshin? What? Whats going on??"  
  
"I don't...."  
  
Sano's door slid open revealing an angry Kenshin and a concerned looking Kaoru. They both stood facing him in the candlelight.  
  
"Sano, are you alright ahh!!!-" Kaoru nearly tripped over the girl who had remained motionless with fear up until now.  
  
Both of them looked down at her with surprise. "Sano?? Who?..."  
  


*****

  
  
Now they were all studying her with the same looks of surprise.  
  
"Would you like to tell us your name?" Kenshin spoke in calm and even tones as her turned to face her with a smile.  
  
"Miho. Miho Ogaima." She didn't meet his freindly gaze.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence for quite a few minutes until Kaoru awkwardly spoke up for the first time.  
  
"Well, Miho. You look like you could use a nice warm bath. It will take a while because of the frosted pump water, but until then I'm sure a clean kimono will do..." She trailed off into more silence.  
  
"Who were they."  
  
They all turned to face Sano.  
  
"The men. Who were they? I'm sure they were chasing you for a reason." His gaze was unbending.  
  
Miho gulped loudly.  
  
"Sano! She needs hospitality right now, not a game of twenty questions." Kaoru reprimanded him with dissaproval.  
  
Sano got up in a violent motion and left the room. Another awkward moment insued in which Miho gave a strangled sort of hiccup and collapsed in a faint on the floor.  
  
"Oh!" Kaoru held her head up and checked her pulse.  
  
Kenshin laughed. "She's fine. Really, Miss Kaoru, I promise. She just needs rest, thats all."  
  
Kaoru glared up at Kenshin. "You think I didn't know that?"  
  
Kenshin's eyes dialated "Uh - no! No! Not what I meant at all!!" He shook his head back and forth fervently.  
  
Outside Yahiko laughed as he heard Kaoru and Kenshin. He turned to Sano, who was sitting on the steps nearby chewing on a fishbone.  
  
"So I guess things are back to normal, huh?" Yahiko smiled at the sound of Kenshin's quick apologies and Kaoru's angry accusations.  
  
"No." Sano got up and turned to walk away. "They aren't."  
  


*****

  
  
Later at the dinner table, everyone was surprised by Miho's drastic change in appearance. None of them could believe their eyes. Was this graceful, petite girl really the dirty stray they had found earlier this morning?  
  
Kaoru had really been able to do wonders with her. Obviously she had been busy all day. Miho's hair was down for now. It surrounded her head like a black cloud of silk. Her face was clean and pale. She sat at the end of the table, quietly talking and laughing with Kaoru. It seemed as though she and Kaoru had become freinds quickly, for they were laughing and joking over the steaming potstickers.  
  
After the dinner was cleared and everyone made their excuses to head off to bed, Miho stood awkwardly waiting in the dining room.  
  
Kaoru turned around.  
  
"Whats wrong Miho?"  
  
Her face was in a small frown. "You have treated me so well...I don't have anything in return to give you."  
  
Kaoru laughed, as did Kenshin, but Sano studied her, a strange expression on his face.  
  
"Oh, you don't need to worry about that, Miho. It doesn't really matter-"  
  
"Yes. It does." Miho had interuppted Kaoru a little forcefully. There was a glint in her eye suggesting she would not give up until she felt her debt was repaid.  
  
"Oh..." Kaoru trailed off, not knowing what to say. She looked over at Kenshin and Sano pleadingly.  
  
Sano merely turned away and headed towads his room.  
  
Kenshin quickly took over. "You can work it off."  
  
"What?!" Kaoru, Miho, and Sano said the word at the same time.  
  
"I mean...you can stay with us. Work, help teach the students, do chores, cook. Anything! Just stay and work off your debt to us." Kensin finished with an innocent smile.  
  
The idea started to warm up to Miho and the possibilities started dawning on her. She smiled with hope in her eyes.  
  
"I'll do it. I'll stay." The words were determand.  
  
Kaoru squealed with glee and grabbed Miho's wrist.  
  
"Come on, Miho! You can have the old room next to mine. Its down the hallway from Kenshin's and across the hallway from Sano's...Yahiko has a room even farther down the hallway. It has a really great porch that opens into our gardens..." Her voice trailed off as she led Miho down the hallway, both of them giggling excitedly.  
  
Kenshin turned to face Sano.  
  
"That turned out better than I expected!"  
  
Sano just snorted and sauntered off towards the courtyard, obviously intending to have a walk before he headed to bed.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
** **_Author's Note:_**** Yup yup! No wait! don't go! I know this situation looks alot like the whole thing with Megumi, but its different, I swear!!! Please just give the story a chance!! ^_^() I know all you loyal fans out there are going "oh god, another dud. what a pity" but I promise it gets really interesting in the next few chapters. yah-hoo. here we go. coming up, you ask? why, more challenges for Kenshin, characters developing, new plot twists, and whats this?!! Cool! you'll want to stay tuned for all this cool stuff I have stweing in my little brain. Till then, this is Sabyl signing out from her troublesome little fanfic world...no i will not let you come in. =^.^= **


	3. The Family Shrine

  
  
**Chapter 3: The Family Shrine**  
**_Author's Note:_**** Ok, so I admit, thus far my story has proved to be pretty 'blah', but huzzah! ::pats readers on the back:: you have made it this far and all your sore eyes and endless reading is about to pay off! ^_^ From this point on my story kind of deviates from your traditional RK episode or story....sooo....please don't flame me if I decide to change your fave carachter a little, k? Reading my stories??! WOW! That takes a very focused person. One who doesn't have a short attention spa- ooh! A butterfly! ::runs off stage chasing the butterfly::**  
  


* * *

  
  
******Disclaimer:** I don't own this series. i wish i did...excuse me whilst i go and pout >_  
  


******************************

  


_**"To die is a sad thing. But to die before you know your true self, that is a tragedy."   
-Juliet Marillier**_

  
  
**Kenshin wore a blindfold over his head and was falling about with the smaller children, lost in hysterical laughter. They were running about his feet, tugging on his hair here and pulling on his hands there.  
  
"Here n'uncle Kinshin. Ov'r here!"  
  
Kenshin felt about blindly for the squealing kids, unable to control his laughter.  
  
Kaoru looked on with mild interest, smiling to herself as she sweeped the porch. She rested a moment and leaned back against the wall with a sigh. _Finally, things are back to normal._  
  
Quite suddenly, two hands shot out from under the porch to grab Kaoru's ankles.  
  
Kaoru gasped and lost her balance, tumbling down the steps and landing with an "Oof!" on the ground. She lifted up her head and glared at Yahiko, who was now visible from his spot under the porch. He was grinning devillishly and appeared to be making an effort not to laugh out loud.  
  
"Why you little!-"  
  
"Ah, quit complaining." He nimbly climbed out from under the porch in one swift motion and headed over to Miho, who had been standing in the backround watching the whole episode.  
  
Miho looked genuinely surprised. As Yahiko came up to her, she turned to face him and gave a look of helplessness.  
  
"Well, Yahiko, you win." She handed him a few small black coins. "I guess you _can _ catch her off gaurd."  
  
"Yup, though its only easy when she's watching Kenshin and starts to daydream."  
  
Kaoru sprang up from her undignified position and started yelling loudly at the two with a dark red face.  
  
"Miho?! - you made a _bet_ with Yahiko about me being caught off gaurd?!!?!"  
  
Miho and Yahiko's eyes dialated as they slowly turned to face Kaoru (both with pretty big sweatdrops).  
  
"Uhhh...Miho? You think?..."  
  
Miho gulped. "Yup. Now would _definantly_ be a good time to run!"  
  
They turned on their heels and dashed away, laughing like madmans.  
  
Kaoru quickly decided to give up pursuit, but begrudginly plotted to burn both of their portions for lunch.  
  


*****

  
  
__*****Somewhere in the nearby forest...***  
  
He punched the air. Once. Twice. His fists moving light greased bolts of lightning. Quite abruptly he stopped in mid punch, his fist extended in front of him as he kept a firm stance.  
  
On his outstrechted fist was a teacup perfectly balanced. Suddenly, he punched again, so fast you almost could not see the arm that followed the fist. So fast, infact, that when he rested in a fighting stance again, the teacup had switched in midair to his other fist.  
  
His leg shot out like a bullet, proving the only thing faster than his punches were his kicks. The sound of air rushing by his leg filled the small clearing. The teacup now balanced perfectly on his right leg which was still extended in a perfect kick.  
  
As if some hidden sign triggered him, he all at once began beating against the air. A blinding kick, a fast uppercut.  
  
As he gained momentum his limbs became one big blur. The small teacup was lost from sight as it was propelled from arm to leg to foot to fist. He began switching stances, bobbing and ducking, dropping suddenly to sweep with his leg, only to be back on his feet the next instant thrusting mightily at the air in front of him. He wove a complex pattern around the clearing, ducking and fighting, perfectly dodging imaginary hits. All the while not a single drop had spilled from the cup.  
  
Just as suddenly as he had started, he stopped, mid punch. The teacup balanced expertly on his right fist. His whole body was tense. He held the stance for quite some time until he slowly stood up completely. He calmly removed the teacup from his hand and took a sip.  
  
Sano smiled. If there was anything he loved in winter, it was warm tea.  
  


*****

  
  
As the day slowly progressed, Kenshin looked up from his spot out on the porch. The sky held a certain forboding. In his mind Kenshin heard lessons from bygone years.  
  
_You can always tell the weather by the dusk sky. Just pay attention to nature. She hides nothing...you simply must learn to listen to her._  
  
He mentally noted the way the clouds were moving in the distance, the small breezes that whipped his Gi around his feet.  
  
"Hmm..." Kenshin looked up at the afternoon sky. "I suppose we will get snow within the week."  
  
He heard the door open and close behind him but he did not turn around.  
  
"Sempai*??" Miho's voice was hesitant.  
  
*(a/n usually used to refer to instructors. Miho was training at the school and had only been there so long...so she is still using all the formalities.)  
  
He smiled. "Call me Kenshin." He turned and faced her. "Is there something you need?"  
  
She opened her mouth and stammered a little bit. She and Kenshin had not gotten to know each other that closely in the week she had been there and it seemed as if this was something she felt awkward trying to explain to him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He was genuinely concerend.  
  
"It's just...well, the dojo." She pointed back inside the house.  
  
This immedeatly got his attention. "Kaoru - is Miss Kaoru alright? Is anyone hurt?" His question came out somewhat rushed and this seemed to make Miho a little shyer.  
  
"Umm...perhaps, I - well, what I mean...perhaps, maybe you should see this.." She motioned slightly for him to follow and she herself headed back inside.  
  
He did not ask any more questions. He followed with a sense of apprehension.  
  
"I was cleaning out the old storage room next to the family shrine. I noticed it when I was carrying a box to the old pantry when I happened to pass by the room. The door was open so..." She walked into the family's shrine room. As she opened the door for Kenshin to follow, he only began to take in the scene. "It was like this when I got here."  
  
He let his eyes sweep over the room and take it all in. Chalk had been mixed with dye and ink to make a cheap mixture...a mixture perfect for Grafitti. Over by the shrine there was writing all up on the walls and alter. The alter itself was smashed and the weekly offering was gone, most likely stolen. Now that Kenshin was inside the room, he could better notice the holes in the paper walls around him. All around him the carefully placed rugs (which were only used for significant or special rooms in Japanese dojos) were all messed up. There were many tears and stains of mud and paint all over them.  
  
(a/n There were probly very few things that were more disgraceful than this in the Meji era of Japan, but at the moment none come to mind. To disgrace the family honor was considered a flat out challenge to most people. I don't know if I can fully explain the importance these people took in honor and family seeing as modern day people don't have those values anymore. Anyway, this might have been even worse for Kaoru considering she has fought SO much to keep her family's name in honor...)  
  
The scene of vandilism was horrendous. Kenshin looked slightly down so that his red bangs covered his eyes. His mouth was tight and small with anger. His face was tense with rage and shrowded in the shadow of his crimson hair.  
  
"Go get Miss Kaoru, please." His voice was under tight control.  
  
Miho turned and went back out the door cautiously, leaving Kenshin standing in the middle of the room. He did not move an inch.  
  
A couple of minutes later, two sets of footsteps appraoched and the door opened behind him. Miho stepped in and moved aside so that Kaoru could follow.  
  
Kaoru stepped through the door. She stopped in mid-step, her foot hovering in place above the ground.  
  
All three of them were silent for a minute or so. Kenshin's eyes were still shrouded in shadow, Miho stood in the background by the door looking like she was about to cry, and Kaoru was absolutely still. She had the look of someone who was accepting what was happening because they thought they were in a dream.  
  
Slowly Kaoru's foot lowered all the way to the ground and she stood there, quiet and motionless. Her eyes were distant and somewhat glazed, like she couldn't quite see the room at all. She remained utterly still as if fearing motion would make the world come crashing down on her.  
  
"Who..." Her voice was so sad it barely sounded human. It held a terrible softness that made Miho want to cry but only made Kenshin tense a little more.  
  
Maybe it was coincedence, maybe it was bad timing, but at the very moment Kenshin turned around was the very moment the small boy had chosen to try and sneek from the room.  
  
You could not see him move, it was so fast, save you did notice this matts fly up. In the next instant Kenshin had the boy round the neck in an effective hold.  
  
It all happened so fast it took the girls a few seconds for the scene to sink in. Miho gave a surprised "Eep!" when she looked up at the boy and Kenshin, not a few feet away from her.  
  
Kaoru looked on to the scene, her face like a blank mask. Kaoru's face resembled something quite beautiful at that moment, like a porcelain figurine thats insides had been scoured of any emotion or feeling at all leaving a pretty but hollow face.  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
Kenshin's eyes were seemed to be faintly glowing in his anger. Slowly he raised the boy's head up so they could have a look at his face. His hands were covered in paint and they sheilded his face from view. In one deft mevement, Kenshin knocked the wind out of the boy making his hands drop to his stomach.  
  
Three gasps could be heard as they stood there looking at a panting Yahiko.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**_Author's Note:_**** Wow! That turned out better than i thought it would. Well, what has happened? Yahiko? Returning to a life of crime?? and what will Sano think??! stay tuned for my next chapter. coming up you ask?? why, more challenges for kenshin, a big fat fight, some interesting ideas, and something completely new!! stay tuned because ::bum bum bum:: the plot is about to thickin in my next chapter 'A Challenge and A Quest'...ok, i have to be careful not to do the Dragonball z thing and give everything away in the titles...^_^(). ja ne. **


	4. A Challenge and A Quest part one

  
  
**Chapter 4: A Challenge and A Quest**  
**Part One**  
**_Author's Note:_**** okay people. my story is turning out just the way i planned. if you are mad about my previous Yahiko refernces and such...well too bad, it sux to be you don't it? ^_^ i like my story so far. my other major story is coming along pretty good too. i am also thinking of starting on an FF8 story as well. mabye even a yu-yu-hakusho or gundam wing is in order. oh yeah! back to the RK. i have a set plan for this story, so sit fast readers. i know you are mad about the transformation yahiko has made, but please let my story unfold as it will because all will be explained in due time. ::drumbroll:: on to chapter four!! ^_^**  
  


* * *

  
  
******Disclaimer:** I don't own this series. i wish i did...excuse me whilst i go and pout >_  
  


******************************

  


_**"I wish I were anywhere but here, for here has seemed to bore me."   
-Mickeal Asplin**_

  
  
**The atmosphere in the room was foreboding to say the least. Perhaps it was Miho who felt the most uncomfortable, for she had spent only a week with them and was wondering wether it was apropraite to join this conversation or not. When no one had asked her to leave, she decided to stay, for she had become good freinds with Yahiko in the short time.  
  
Her train of thought was cut short when Kaoru angrily broke the silence.  
  
"Why?! I just want a damn explanation Yahiko!!" They had never seen Kaoru mad before. Of course she had been mad at Yahiko for insults, she had been accusing of Kenshin, she had been miffed from Sano's comments now and then, she had even gotten angry and Miho once or twice. But they had never seen her mad. Not like this.  
  
The anger she felt could not be expressed by any human words no matter the extent. Every part of her entire being felt as if it danced with the livid flames of hatred. She was consumed by the entire emotion and felt as if this feeling engulfed her mind, her body, her whole being. She was the embodiment of anger. She was an emotion masquerading as a human. Her words were thrown around carelessly with rashness and cared not who was hurt from her. Her voice was terrible to behold and her gaze was fixed to kill. Had she a sword, she would have maimed all in her path.  
  
Yahiko was staring straight at her. For all the flack that he had been getting for the past hour or so, he was keeping himself amazingly in check. He lowered his head a little, but held Kaoru's gaze.  
  
"I had.....to..."  
  
"Bull shit." It was making everyone in the room uncomfortable, the way she threw her words about. She rarely used profanity.  
  
"Look, I had my reasons, ok?" Yahiko glared at her, raising his voice.  
  
"No! Not ok! I want an answer! NOW!" She advanced at him and stopped a few feet away. She was mad, but not violent.  
  
"I _gave_ you one!!" He was on his feet as well.  
  
"Yahiko. Kaoru. Sit." It was not a request. They both turned to face Kenshin. They looked back at each other, and slowly they sat down.  
  
Kenshin had been standing in the corner with his head down, listening to the conversation. But now he was looking slightly up so that all one might see was his angry glare.  
  
His eyes fixed on Yahiko and he remained quiet for a few moments.  
  
"I trust you Yahiko. I trust you are telling the truth, and that matters."  
  
Yahiko snorted. "Ha!" Kenshin could not tell if this was in scorn or amusement.  
  
"Its true. You know so very little...of the way things are. The world. It is a-" there was a pause, "bad...place without trust. It builds lives and takes them away. I want you to know that I trust you."  
  
Yahiko looked at the ground, no longer able to bear Kenshin's gaze. "If it matters so much, why can't we just forget about it."  
  
It was fast, but not so fast you couldn't see it coming. Later, Kaoru would wonder if she had even told her hand to do it.  
  
It happened as if in slow motion. Her hand rose and struck him across the face. Yahiko's head was turned the direction of the blow and a florid red mark was already beginning to appear on his cheek.  
  
"Don't you ever think that I will forget this." Her voice was cold, inhuman with fury. It held neither remorse for the blow or sympathy for Yahiko. "I will never. For as long as I live. I wish you knew. What it was like, to have to see all the paon and suffering, to know what its like to work all of your life trying to scramble at the small and shattered remains of a dying era. To actually know what everyone else has been through, and not just be a stupid selfish little boy with no honor. Your so ignorant."  
  
The room was silent.  
  
Yahiko looked up at her. "I have my honor. And I have my reasons. I'm...I'm sorry Kaoru." His voice faltered.  
  
She glared at him. "You, you, you little brat!" She stood up violently. "How dare you try and apologize!" Now she was getting tears in her eyes. "You can't just say sorry and make it all go away! I helped you!!! What have you ever done for me? NOTHING!" She was crying now. Her words came out angry and sad, her voice getting louder with every word.  
  
"Kaoru!" Sano tried to step in.  
  
She turned on him and lashed out blindly in her frustration. "You! Your just on his side! You don't care about it one little bit, do you?!" she hiccupped. Then she turned back to face Yahiko, with tears streaming down her cheeks. "You are a selfish little brat! You have no honor! You have never done anything honorable your entire life!!! You have no claim to my school!" Kenshin tried to grab her, but she rushed past him and slammed the door behind her. They listened to her crying die down the hallway.  
  
Miho took this opportunity to leave and try to calm Kaoru down.  
  
Kenshin slowly turned back to face Yahiko. "She doesn't mean-"  
  
"Oh save it!!!" Yahiko sprang to his feet and bursted out the door that led onto the terrace. He hid his face so Kenshin and Sano would not see him cry.  


*****

  
  
It was later that evening. Dinner had been a strange affair. Miho had been forced to make it as Kaoru had not come out of her room since the fight that morning. No one had thought to disturb her in her present state. Yahiko and Sano were the only two who decided to show. Kenshin had been called to town earlier that day.  
  
The conversation was sparce and uneasy.  
  
"Um..." Miho swallowed her food and tried to think of a safe topic for conversation. "It looks like snow. Maybe sometime this week."  
  
Neither of the two guys said anything.  
  
Yahiko ate his food slowly, as if cherishing every mouthfull. Sano was only acting normal, or atleast normal to Miho.  
  
She watched Sano eat from the corner of her eyes and let her thoughtr trail.  
  
_What does he hate about me so much? I know I must have said something wrong. He is always like this, I suppose. But no, I see him laugh and joke with the others...why is he so indifferent towards me? Is it something I did?_ She let her thoughts stop abruptly when the door opened behind them all.  
  
Kenshin stood in the doorway, his chest and left arm covered in blood.  
  
Sano stood up quickly. "Kenshin!"  
  
Yahiko slowly dropped his bowl and stared. Miho gasped and stood up to offer help to Kenshin, but he smiled and shrugged her off.  
  
"It's nothing. Really" He sat down at the table, wincing a little. He had a large cut that ripped through his clothes all alongside his left shoulder. It was long and the blood from it had dripped all along his front side, but they could tell from the look of it that it was not very deep.  
  
"What?...What happened in town, Kenshin?" Miho offered him a bowl of warm soup and looked at him with concern.  
  
"Well...it was strange really..."  


*****

  
  
Kenshin walked along the dusty path, humming some old lullaby under his breath. The sun was just beginning to hint at setting. He looked up at the sky, his thoughts on the conversation from that morning.  
  
_Why, I wonder. Why did he do it? I just can't think of a logical explanation._  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and decided to let himself relax for the remainder of the evening.  
  
This happened every so often, the village people would have a complaint. They had seen Kenshin do some amazing things before, and had heard of the countless times he saved his freinds. Every so often, a thug or swordsman would wander into town who wanted nothing but trouble. They called on Kenshin for help, for it was quite common that it was Kenshin that they wanted anyway.  
  
It had been a month since the last offender had stumbled into town, and Kenshin had made quick work of him.  
  
His mind wandered back to that night a week ago, the night when Miho had arrived, when he had fought a man in the hallway. It had been dark, and he had not been able to fight for more than ten seconds, but in that small span of time he had been able to label the swordsman a master. He was beginning to wonder if that same man was awaiting him in town when a scream peeled into the afternoon air.  
  
Kenshin's head snapped back down to the path. He stood for a moment, listening acutely to the echos, then he headed off into a quick run in the direction of the scream.  
  
__*****On the other side of town...***  
  
The man held the woman by the cuff of her neck. He breathed down the side of her face, making her cringe and shiver in fear.  
  
"You called for him?" His voice was poiseness. It went down the ears like a smooth wine, but it held malice and spite in equal parts. He spoke softly, but that did not stop one from hearing everything he said.  
  
"Y-yes. Yes! I did!" She squirmed. Tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
He leaned in a little closer and whispered in her ear. "You had better hope he comes in time."  


*****

  
  
Kenshin stood outside of the dojo and listened urgently to one of the house's servants.  
  
"In there, master. That is where he is. He has the lady Ishobu. Make haste, please! He was not a human by the looks of him. Scars all over. He didn't care about being seen, just waltzed in and asked where she was. 'Orrible man, of sorts." The servent shuddered at the memory of the man and pointed Kenshin through a door that led to the side of the courtyard where the man was.  
  
Kenshin made to leave when someone stopped him. He turned to face a girl. She was plain of sorts. Nothing special. But she slowly shook his hand and bowed. "Please." She whispered. She didn't say anything more.  
  


*****

  
  
The scene was horrible. It stuck in Kenshin's eyes and held a place in his memory, like so many scenes before it.  
  
There was the girl, her skin like pale milk, her face fixed with a final scream of horror. Her form was folded over itself in a grotesque manner. She swam gracefully in a pool of her own blood, and her eyes were glazed over.  
  
The man that stood over her looked like something out of a nightmare. His hair was chalk white. It had a silverish tint to it, and his face was almost hidden by it. The bangs of his hair came down to cover half of his face. The one eye that you could see was black and white, a small slit on his face.  
  
He wore a bulky black cloak that hung around his body. He had belts here, a buckle there, leather sleeves and black clothing. There were layers of leather upon black cloth and a collar that came up around his neck.  
  
Every visable inch of his skin had horrific scars.  
  
He stood over the Ishobu's limp form. His mouth and right eye hidden from veiw.  
  
The man seemed acutely aware of every detail around him. Kenshin noted the mans eyes as they quickly glanced him over. Kenshin waited with a vengeful silence as he watched the mans eye hover on the hilt of his reverse blade for a moment. And a moment was all it took.  
  
The man looked at Kenshin straight in the eyes.  
  
"Have you anything to say?" His voice was hollow.  
  
Kenshin slowly shook his head. "I have nothing to say to the likes of you. Except...I would like to know why. Why you did this, before I turn you over to the police."  
  
"If you have nothing of importance to say, than let us fight."  
  
The scarred man was swift. If it had been any other man except for Kenshin, he would have been killed on the spot. Kenshin just barely pulled away at the last second and blocked with a small fraction of his blade that he bared from the hilt.  
  
Kenshin drew his blade out fully, using the momentum to knock the man away. In the half second the man was off balance from the throw, he rushed with his blade sweeping up.  
  
The scarred man grimaced and jumped aside, quickly lashing down with his sword. It cought Kenshin's left side.  
  
They pulled apart.  
  
Kenshin did not favor his injury. Indeed, he seemed almost not to even notice it.  
  
"You are to easy." The mans voice was soft. His eye narrowed. "Why do you hold back, I wonder."  
  
They met again. The strange ring of blade upon blade filled the courtyard as they circled around each other. One lashing out, the other blocking, the next countering. They ducked and wove and tumbled and sweeped, each it seemed, easily able to aviod the other's blows.  
  
Kenshin thrust swiftly with the hilt of his sword, meaning to catch the man in the stomach and knock him out, but the scarred man saw it coming. He ducked at the last possible moment. Dropping his sword, he reached out and grabbed the arm Kenshin was thrusting with. He stood up, spinning Kenshin around and released him, sending Kenshin flying over to land about ten feet away from Ishobu's withered corpse.  
  
"Battosai. I have figured it out." He slowly walked towards Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin lay on the ground, gripping his stomach. The wind had been knocked out of him and he could not breath.  
  
"I have figured out why you hold back." He stopped next to the girls dead body. Slowly, he bent down to kneel next to the girl. "Your blade, it's reverse. I have met men like you." Kenshin looked up. He was surprised but his face remained an angry blank mask.  
  
The man smiled. "Ah yes. There are plenty like you. Handfuls of men, scattered throughout Japan who take one oath or another. You are very run of the mill. I wish you hadn't been such a bore." He sighed as if dissapointed. Kenshin merely glared on, his gaze wise and knowing. He was waiting for the man to drop his gaurd...the mans words meant nothing to him.  
  
"You see what I am trying to tell you?" The man seemed exasperated.  
  
"The only thing that you have proven so far is that you are cocky and underestimate me."  
  
"Oh no." The man wagged a finger back and forth. If Kenshin could have seen the mans mouth he was quite sure the man would have been smiling. "I don't underestimate you, it is you who underestimate me. Think man, think. Use your brain. I have seen your weaknesses in your present state. Women make you come running, guilt stays your blade. You will neither slay, nor defeat me, yet you claim me an ignorant fool. Oh no, poor bottosai, it is you who is underestimating me." He leaned in closer, his voice becoming little more than a malicious whisper.  
  
They stared at each other for a few seconds, then the man leaned back and sighed again.  
  
"I suppose the only way to make you fight is to anger you. How predictable. How boring." He rubbed his temple in an irritated fashion. He stopped and slowly looked back at Kenshin. "Hm. This could be- fun." The pause was expertly timed. Kenshin did not like the way this conversation was going.  
  
Slowly the man turned around and bent over the girls small and broken frame. "And anger you I will." He whispered softly.  
  
Kenshin's stomach gave a sudden lurch and the overcoming urge to vomit overcame him. He realized what the man was about to do right before it actually happened.  
  
His scarred face lowered down and slowly he kissed the girls dead body.  
  
Kenshin stared, sickened by what he saw. The sudden injustice, the sickening wrongness of it all overcame him. He saw the man for what he was. The epitome of evil.  
  
His head was bent over her body. He devoured her pore dead soul through an undignified kiss of parting and Kenshin was too far away to stop him in time.  
  
"You..." Kenshin could do nothing. He was too sickened by what he saw.  
  
The man looked back at Kenshin and let the body drop to the ground. He smiled, with her blood on smeared slightly on his face. Slowly he licked his lips.  
  
"Fresh blood." He smiled. It made Kenshin want to kill again. It made Kenshin want to hate all men. It made Kenshin want to puke.  
  
The man stood up. "Hm. How interesting. Do you wish me to continue?" His laugh was slow and malignant. It made Kenshin's blood crawl.  
  
They setting sun flashed off his blade. It was so fast, human eyes could not follow his movement. Kenshin's blade lashed out and caught him across the eye.  
  
A small trail of blood trickled down the man's face. He stepped back, but not fast enough.  
  
He cursed and slowly stepped away, laughing.  
  
"Good. It is rather sad, though. How predictable you are. Anger you and a manslayer you once again become." His voice lowered again. "And that is your only one true weakness....weakness itself."  
  
Their blades met again. This time it was differnt. New scars were made, injuries dealt out, baldes lashing and catching each other. I was a duel for life.  
  
Kenshin's hair, his eyes, his face, his whole body seemed to glow with anger. It bubbled over inside him and simmered around through his skin. He glowed an with an eerie paleness as he fought.  
  
There came a point in which the man made a thrust to kill. It almost caught Kenshin in the side, but he was just to fast.  
  
Time seemed to move in slow motion. Kenshin was gone. The man could not find him. He looked up in the air, and there he was.  
  
Time seemed to stop. Kenshin seemed to hover in the air above the mans head. His blade was flipped. His sword at ready. He was about to kill.  
  
That was when it happened. The man ran.  
  
Kenshin's blade fell in empty ground. The scarred man had run. He was running out of the courtyard and was already halfway to the surrounding forest.  
  
Kenshin pulled his blade from the ground and made as if to follow, when all at once it seemed he realized his injuries. He gave into them at last and let himself sit on the ground panting, his sword at ready.  
  
It was not too long before the servants of the houselhold came to see the products of the fight. They exclaimed and cried over their misstrisses body and took her away in silence. They insisted on caring for Kenshin's injuries, but their words fell on deaf ears.  
  
All Kenshin found he could do was stare at the place where the scarred man had dissapeared into the forest, and wonder.  


*****

  
  
Sano, Yahiko and Miho had abondoned the rest of their dinners as they had become to preoccupied with Kenshin's story.  
  
"And then? What?! Your not telling me he just ran away?!!" Miho and the others burst into laughter.  
  
Kenshin looked really serious. "He knew. He sensed the move, he saw it coming."  
  
The laughter died away.  
  
"Aw, come one Kenshin. I thought you were the only man in Japan with that ability." Sano was disbelieving.  
  
Kenshin shook his head slowly. "Apparently not."  


*****

  
  
Kaoru slowly backed away from the doorway in the hallway. After hearing the story, she decided she wasn't hungry after all.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**_Author's Note:_**** Ok, so you are probly wondering about the title and how it all fits into the story, well, that will be tied into the next chapter. I was going to just continue this chapter, but just think of it as one of thoes two part episodes, k? ::winks:: btw, for all you fans out there, I am avidly awaiting the fanart section of this site. It would be nice, because then i might be able to post some of my drawings of my characters (i'm something of an artist). anywhoosles, i have a really good sketch of the scarred man, and a halfway decent one of kenshin. ::looks longingly off into distance:: ah well. one can dream, can't she? well, the next chapter should be up sometime next week. A challenge and a quest part two...here we go!!! ^_^ until next time. ja ne. **


	5. A Challenge and A Quest part two

  
  
**Chapter 5: A Challenge and A Quest**  
**Part Two**  
**_Author's Note:_**** This is the second part in the two part chapter i was working on. This just needed to be a one chapter thing but it was getting way too long so i was forced to continue it here. i am really happy the way this turned out. i hope i will be getting more reviews (perhaps only on FF.net.....but ah who cares?). ::ponders for a moment:: actually, i have more reviews on my thoughtgalaxy version than on my fanfiction.net version. thats how pathetic my story is! ::shakes head:: isn't that sad?! well, when we last left the RK gang, a challenge had asrisen for kenshin, but it wasn't an everyday run of the mill fight. yahiko and kaoru were utterly dispising each other and sano was still acting somewhat cold towards miho. it all ties together starting right now!! ::winks:: ^o^ onto the story!!**  
  


* * *

  
  
******Disclaimer:** I don't own this series. i wish i did...excuse me whilst i go and pout >_  
  


******************************

  


_**"The road of life has many challenges and they all require different methods to overcome."   
-Selina Gonzales**_

  
  
**Kenshin stood out on his terrace watching the oncoming night. He noted the small cries of the last birds leaving for warmer regions. He gazed upwards and half heartedly tried to count the stars. _The sun is setting earlier these days._  
  
He sighed and looked down at his left side. It was bandaged up. He tested his range of motion which came out pathetically inadequate to his standards and he gave another long sigh.  
  
He hadn't yet gone to bed. He would sometime soon, he thought to himself idily. But he lingered there on the porch overlooking the garden and stared up at the stars. It had become a habit. The very first night he had gotten to the dojo...the very first night he had met Kaoru, he had looked up at the night sky unable to sleep.  
  
Sleep had never come to him easily, but when he got here, that first night, he never slept at all. He only tried to count the stars. He had slowly taken a liking to the place and grown attatched to it, but he had never given up counting the stars. He had a vow, that whenever he could count every star, he would move on. He always did.  
  
It was a strange way of wandering, he supposed. But it suited him well. He had counted the stars many times before, and every time he set out the same night for a destination unknown.  
  
He looked back down at his arm and turned to go inside. Inwardly he smiled to himself. When he was here, it always seemed so much harder to count them.  


*****

  
  
Yahiko felt his feet under him, he felt the gravel and the roughness of dirt. He felt his legs beneath him, unsteady and short. And yet he wondered why they refused to work, as if they weren't really there at all.  
  
He looked at the front of the dojo. He stared at its graceful arch, at its peaceful lawns, at its comforting lights beyond. In his mind he followed the path he had walked so many times before. Through the gate, across the gardens, in the back kitchen door, through the dining area, down the hallway, inside his door, into his welcoming bed. It was so easy...and yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
Slowly he turned and looked down the pathway. It was cold and harsh. It wasn't anything like the peaceful familiarity of his room. He slowly sat down on the side of the dusty path.  
  
_"You have never done anything in your life worth honoring!"...."Why can't you ever think about some one besides yourself?"..._ Kaoru's words from that morning flaoted through his head. Why? Why had he done it? He stamped his foot on the ground in front of him and watched the dust from the past rise up into the air.   
  
_I could have told them. From the very start. Then nothing would have happened. I could have explained everything to them. Explained why. It would have all been over like that._ He snapped his fingers in front of his face.  
  
It was some time he sat like this, thinking to himself. The stars seemed to twinkle overhead as if laughing at his plight. He looked up at them angirly.   
  
"What? What do you want?" He began to get up. Slowly he started off down the path. He couldn't allow himself to go back. Not now. That would only show his weakness, his cowardess. If he did that, everything that Kaoru said would be true. He had to leave in search of his honor, to prove he was worth keeping around.  
  
"You. What are you laughing at?" He angrily glared at the mocking stars. "You don't care about me. No one does!! Well I can show them what a true hero is like!" He puffed out his chest. "I'll be just like Kenshin....only I'll be faster!" He started to smile at the thought. "Yeah...and I'll be even stronger than Sano! Boy. That'd be so cool. Sure wouldn't want to miss the looks on their faces..." suddenly his smile dissapeared.  
  
He remembered the looks. The looks of shame, of disgrace, of distrust. But most of all he saw Kaoru. The way he had crumbled her world, the way she sat in utter despair and grasped as the small fabric of her life slipped through her fingers. The pieces of her honor shattered. Shattered by him.  
  
The last thought made him look down with tears pricking at the back of his eyes. He started walking again. His freinds faces loomed before him. There was no question of what he had to do. Kaoru wasn't right...he wouldn't let her be.  
  
_Come with us. Come with us._ The voices of the stars beckoned him like the small voices of a child. He looked down at the path with a will. He denied the urge to run back home. To return to the everyday, the place he loved and knew.  
  
_Goodbye, old freind..._ They echoed mournfully.  
  
Yahiko shivered. He looked down the path and hoped not all his heroic nights would be so cold.  


*****

  
  
Miho sat out on her proch, her feet dangling down towards the ground, just barely tickling the grass below.  
  
She was quiet, so quiet you would not know she was there. She listened to the soft sound of Kaoru's sobs. She had cried all night. Miho knew well enough to let her have her time. Soon Kaoru would be rational and would want to discuss it. The sound was beautiful, in a sad way of sorts. It was like a rythmich song, melancholy, its words forgotten over time. Her sobs were soft and swooning, then gave way to short hiccups. It was lulling and melancholy, and Miho listened on sleepily, aware of the night.  
  
Beyond the faint sound of Kaoru sobs was the deeper, more comforting sound. It was slow and steady. Like a heartbeat. Sano sleeping, his deep breaths, calm and quiet. Across the hallway, behind a door was the man who hated her. She entertained this thought in her head for a while.  
  
Quite suddenly, she found the idea rediculously funny. She stifled her laughter, but a giggle slipped out. She quieted instantly, now aware that the crying had stopped and Kaoru had finally found rest.  
  
She headed back into her room and hummed an old lullaby softly under her breath. Over to her fire pit she walked. Slowly she took the rod, stoking the fire and shifting the log till the flame satisfied her. Afterwards she lay cuddled under her blanket, fending off the night, letting the sounds of his soft slumber lull her to sleep.  
  
_I suppose he will never like me....I suppose whatever I said or did can't be undone...I....suppose..._ Sleep took her.  


*****

  
  
The dojo bustled with activity. Mornings were the usually the buisiest times during winter. All the food had to be prepared at once because the kitchen fires would last only so long. The chores must be done efficiently, before the winter ice set in and made all work futile.  
  
Koaru had not emerged from her bedroom all morning. Sano and Kenshin sat at the table with Miho, talking.  
  
"So both of them are absent. Convienient." Sano sipped his mornining tea, its hottness making him take it in small amounts.  
  
"They will get hungry eventually." Kenshin ate his breakfast gingerly, his mind mulling over yesterdays battle.  
  
"Mm hm." Miho nodded her head with a smile and swallowed her mouthful. "I heard her crying last night, though. She might be asleep for a while. Crying does that to you." She reached over to the pastries and grabbed another.  
  
Sano munched on his bread thoughtfully. "Yeah, I suppose. But it's not really like Yahiko to run from his problems like this. He's not that kind of character. He..." Sano set down his bowl and massaged his temples. "He has been acting strange lately. I wonder what got into him."  
  
"He said he has his reasons. His reasons must be valid." Kenshin spoke mildly.  
  
Sano's mouth twitched in irritation. "God. I wish I had the confidence you have in him. I just wish I knew what was up, thats all."  
  
Miho looked thoughtful. "Honor makes people do funny things."  
  
They turned to face her.  
  
"I think it's more a _lack_ of honor in this case." Sano said irritably.  
  
"No. What if it was a challenge? Some one put him up to it or something?" She fell silent. They were both looking at their with her eyebrows raised. She looked down at her food. "It was only a thought."  
  
Kenshin laughed. "No. Your guess is as good as mine. I think we are all wondering of his motivations."  
  
Sano nodded his head. "Yeah. Something made him do it, whatever the cause. The only thing that really concerns me, though, is how he is avoiding us. He never runs from his problems." The thought was bugging Sanoske greatly. How out of chracter this was for Yahiko. Yahiko was always so eager to prove everyone wrong. He was always the first to apalogize and the first to make ammends. So why now did he hide away in his room?  
  
There was a motion behind them, the door opening, the tired shuffling of feet.  
  
Kaoru walked in and sat down grabbing herself a bowl. She filled it with porridge and dried fruit and began to eat as ravenously as possible while still managing basic manners.  
  
She had dressed quickly, suggesting an effort to ignore the fact she had slept in. She still looked tired, as though she hadn't gotten enough sleep. Her eyes were red from the crying she had done the night before.  
  
"Please pass the milk." Her voice croaked, as voices usually do in the morning.  
  
They ate on in silence.  
  
Eventually they were done and Miho started to clear the dishes away.  
  
"Here, let me help." Sano stood up and took two of the heavier dishes from her.  
  
Miho stood for a second or two. Slowly, she smiled at him and together they carried the rest of the dishes away to the kitchen.  
  
Kenshin stood but Kaoru remained where she sat. She was staring blankly at the wall.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Kenshin looked at her, a solemn expression on his face. "Gone." He said carefully.  
  
"Gone where." Her voice was soft. It held neither interest or hate. She merely mouthed the words and they were said.  
  
"Away...away from here."  
  
She turned to face him, a surprised look on her face. "Wha..."  
  
"It was your fault that he left. Atleast, your fault for this trigger being pulled."  
  
She stood up, a look of fear and sadness on her face. She sarted to run towards the door, but Kenshin moved in front of her way.  
  
"Kensin! We have to go! Go get him!"  
  
"He won't come back. Besides, he is too far away. Already he is beyond your reach or mine. He wanted to go, to prove his worth."  
  
She looked angry at him. His words were lost on her.  
  
"Move! We must get him!" She pushed against him with all the strength she could muster. "We have to...to..we can't just..." Her hands went limp against his chest and her head lowered in defeat. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks.  
  
Slowly, his hand came up and held hers in place. His skin was warm and alive, she felt it in every inch of her body. She looked up. His face was serious. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was tight. He had a solemn sort of scowl.  
  
"He wanted to leave. He needed to. To prove it to himself more than anyone else. You merely set him off. It would have happened sooner or later. You are to blame for the trigger being pulled, for him realizing he had to leave. Nothing more. It wasn't you who drove him away."  
  
Another tear rolled down her cheek. She looked as if she thought it was much to early to be dealing with any of this.  
  
He released her hand and turned to leave.  
  
"Kensin." He stopped.  
  
There was a pause. "You can't bring him back?" She spoke like child asking for its mother.  
  
Behind his back, he was smiling. "No. But if I could, would you want me to?"  
  
She did not answer. He left the room...and the morning went on.  


*****

  
  
Sano and Miho figured out that Yahiko had left at about noon. They said nothing, but they all noted that the lines on Kaoru's face were deep with weariness and crying. It was dinner and they had gathered around the table, the empty spot at Yahiko's normal seat seeming like a gaping hole.  
  
"How long do you think he will be gone?" Sano tone was light, but he was looking warily in Kaoru's direction. It was the first time they had all openly discussed it.  
  
"As long as he needs to be." Kaoru's eyes were closed and she had a firm no-nonscence sort of scowl on her face.  
  
"I wish...I wish..." They all turned to face Miho, her voice was quiet as usual.  
  
She looked at them all and paused. "I wish he would have left my hair ribbon."  
  
They all burst out laughing. After a while the laughter died away and the talk turned to safer subjects.  
  
When dinner was finished, Miho made a motion as if to clear away the dishes, and yet again Sano offered to help.  
  
Kaoru raised her eyebrows as Sano headed away with Miho to unlaod the dishes in the kitchen*.  
  
(a/n _There were often seperate rooms in dojos for cleaning dishes, but i am too lazy. just pretend they cleanded dishes in the kitchen!! ^_^)_  
  
"Hm. Sano is in a helpful mood," She spoke mockingly.  
  
"That he is. He talked to me about it earlier." Kenshin smiled.  
  
Kaoru spun around and smiled innocently. "Really??" She grinned. "What did he say?"  
  
Kenshin stammered. "Er...he uh, didn't want me to...I mean..."  
  
Kaoru started to look angry. "Kenshin! Tell me! I want to know!!" (a/n what a glutton for gossip!!^_^)  
  
"Uh...I think I have to go...my...sword needs a re-wrap," He egded towards the door.  
  
"Kenshin!"  


*****

  
  
Yahiko was sitting in a corner, trying to avoid being seen. He was thouroughly tired. He had been walking continuosly since last night. He hadn't allowed himself a rest, fearing that the others would head out after him and catch him if he stopped.  
  
He had passed three villages since, and had passed through the town that was near their dojo. He had stopped in the next large town and decided to spend the night.  
  
The smell of sweet grass, tabacco and sake drifted towards him where he sat in the back of the family pub (a/n yes, they did have family pubs!).  
  
His night was turning out to be an uneventful first night, but he supposed not all his days as a traveler were going to be interesting.  
  
His money was sparce, that might prove to be a problem when he needed to pass through a town or city and stay the night.  
  
"All the same..." He looked down at his soup and felt homesick. He sighed. "I suppose it will be easier, over time."  
  
The waitress passed him by. She smelled of a cheap perfume that was popular at the time, her kimono was worn but shone with a brilliance suggesting that at one time it had been quite beautiful. Her face was weatherworn and homely. Out of he corner of her eyes she spotted Yahiko staring at his bowl in deep thought and she slowed down, then stopped.  
  
"Something wrong with the soup?" She looked at him concerend.  
  
His head snapped up and he looked at her surprised for a moment or two. He laughed. "No. Really, its better than what I used to have!" He laughed again.  
  
She smiled and leaned in closer. She looked a little worried, and gave a hurried glance both directions. She leaned in closer still and whispered. "You done something wrong, boy?"  
  
He looked at her warily and slowly shook his head. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean, is anyone after you?"  
  
Again he shook his head.  
  
She jerked her head towards the other corner. "That man has done nothing but stare at you ever since you got here. He's one of the regulars, but he doesn't talk much to anyone. You done something to him?"  
  
Yahiko allowed himself a quick glance.  
  
The man in the other corner was old. His hair was gray and dusty, his face was weathered to the extreme. His face was wrinkled, his clothes old and worn. They were an indeiscernable brown. He looked simple and poor. His eyes were wise and black. He had the look of a man who had seen many things in his lifetime. His gaze was wise and knowing, and at the moment he was scrutinizing Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko looked back down at his bowl.  
  
He turned to face the waitress. "Thank you."  
  
She smiled and nodded and headed off to another customer.  
  
Yahiko got up and slowly headed towards the old man. From the moment Yahiko laid eyes on him, he felt he could trust the man. He looked more like the wiset grandfather on earth than anything else, but that didn't mean he would let his gaurd down.  
  
As Yahiko appraoched, he noticed the sword that lay at the old ones side and hesitated.  
  
The old man followed Yahiko's gaze and looked down at his katana. He laughed and motioned that Yahiko take a seat. "Don't worry. It has been years since I have been able to use it properly." His voice was deep and robust. It sounded like the opening of an old door. It was wise and freindly. Yahiko smiled and sat.  
  
Yahiko awkwardly fell silent.  
  
"Take your time. I'm in no rush."  
  
Yahiko looked at him surprised. "What am I supposed...who are you?"  
  
The old man smiled. "Call me Shemo."  
  
Yahiko wrinkled his nose. "What kinda name is that?" He instantly regretted saying it.  
  
The old man just smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry." Yahiko looked down at the table.  
  
Shemo laughed. It was a pleasent sound, filled with happiness and forgotten years. "No. It's alright. You will grow out of it in time. All cildren are rude to start with." He smiled at Yahiko and Yahiko grinned back.  
  
Yahiko suddenly felt very grown up, speaking to this man and this man speaking back like he was an equal.  
  
"I left my home, you know. I'm out to seek fame and honor." Yahiko boasted proudly.  
  
The old man cracked a wry smile and looked at Yahiko. "Is that so."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And no one misses you?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"And you don't miss them?"  
  
Yahiko fell silent. Slowly the answer came to him. "Why should I?"  
  
"I agree. Why should you? They only cared for you and loved you. Why should you want to go back?"  
  
Yahiko looked at the old man angrily. "I know what your trying to do, and it's not gonna work on me. I'm not going back, not until I have brought honor to my name."  
  
The old man smiled and nodded his head wisely. "Indeed. I know you will not return. The matter is not if you left, or even if you will return. The matter is _why_ you left."  
  
Yahiko fell silent again.  
  
The old man continued. "It's alright, thinking about these things. Its does not show weakness. It shows wisdom. Now, is honor really what you seek?"  
  
"Yes." His answer was imedeate.  
  
"Hmm...curious. How very curious." The old man sat back and smiled. He was not looking at Yahiko, but at some point off in the distance.  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
The old man faced Yahiko. "Yes?"  
  
"I suppose...that I wish to prove my worth as well."  
  
He smiled and closed his eyes at this. "Ah. That helps a little. Then I think I have a question for you."  
  
Yahiko leaned forward with rapt attention.  
  
"It is obvious that you have decided to quest for these things until you find them. When you return, how will you prove to the others that you have indeed found these things?"  
  
Yahiko's face fell. This was something he hadn't considered! How could he prove he really had become the honorable person they needed him to be?  
  
The old man laughed at Yahiko's crushed look. "Don't worry, young boy. It's simple. How else do you prove anything? With evidence."  
  
Yahiko looked at him, utterly confused.  
  
The old man sighed. "Bring back something that will bring honor to your family."  
  
The idea was so simple. It was so brilliant. Yahiko's face brightened as he imagined himself bringing home a badge from the army or even the crest of the emporer! It was the perfect solution. _Thats just what I'll do!_ Yahiko couldn't wait to be on his way, to return home and see the others beeming at him.  
  
"It's perfect!" Yahiko turned to the old man. "Thank you so much! Oh." His smile faded a little. "But what shall I get?"  
  
The old man waited for Yahiko to calm down.  
  
Yahiko turned to face him. "Would you happen...."  
  
The old man laughed. The sound was comforting. "A sword. You shall bring home a sword, for there is nothing you can bring home that will bring you more honor." The old man had a strange look on his face. He laughed to himself. Yahiko looked confused.  
  
Yahiko looked at his old bamboo training staff. The bundle of bamboo tied together. He tried to imagine himself brining home a glorious sword and him as the expert swordsman, yet he could not summon up a picture. It was strange. He had always dreamed aobut it, pretended he was a master like Kenshin, but now that he actually had the opportunity to become one....  
  
"I don't know." Yahiko was hesitant. "If I am to become a swordsman, I really wanted to be taught by my freinds." He fell silent again. Now it dawned on him. His freinds. It was all coming together. He now realized he couldn't train under them now that he had left. He turned to face the old man.  
  
Shemo was laughing. "You figured out, eh boy?"  
  
Yahiko looked sad. "Oh."  
  
The old man laughed harder. He started coughing in mid laugh. Yahiko made a motion to help if the old man couldn't regain his breath.  
  
"No...I'm fine." The old man brushed off Yahiko. He slowly reached down to his side and picked up his sword.  
  
Now that the man had picked it up and was examining the hilt and sheath, Yahiko had time to examine it too.  
  
The sheath was plain, but it looked as if it was made of a hard black metal. It had intricate designs down the sides. It was really quite beautiful. It looked like it was old. Older than even the man that held it. The sheath was faded somewhat, the hilt needed rewrapping.  
  
The old man unsheathed it. The sword had a few knicks, but it was quite a magnificent blade. It shone in the lamplight. Yahiko was mesmerized by it, it seemed to ring as the man slowly tested it through the air. It was truly a work of art. Even in the lamplight Yahiko could tell someone had poured all their skill into this blade.  
  
The old man twirled it around, switched it from hands, the motion of the blade seeming to hypnotize Yahiko. Suddenly the man brought it down and slashed the side of Yahiko's face.  
  
Yahiko felt it as if in slow motion. He felt the small sting, as the blade skimmed over his brow, over his right eye. He was shocked. He could feel the small amount of blood starting to trickle down his face. He could still see quite clearly out of both eyes.  
  
He lifted his hand up to his face to touch the wound and recoiled from the sting. He got up angrily and faced the man. He had recieved little more than a cut, but it was enough to leave a scar. (a/n think like that scar that Scar had from the lion king) Yahiko had felt that for sure he could trust this man.  
  
"Why?!" Yahiko glared angrily at the man and stood up, starting to back away.  
  
"I had to." The old man stood up. He didn't look like he hated Yahiko, he didn't look angry or evil. He was smiling, a freindly patient smile. He sheathed the sword and slowly held out the hilt towards Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko stared at the hilt and remained motionless. "What..."  
  
The old man sighed. "You need a sword to start your journey. But, you may only have it if you follow my rules."  
  
"What..." Yahiko could not register what this man was saying. A journey? Why offer his sword to him? What was this man playing at?  
  
"Take it."  
  
Slowly Yahiko reached out his hands and clasped the hilt. The sword was light. It flowed through the air easily. It was indeed, as if it had been made for Yahiko. He took the blade halfway out of the sheath and studied its surface. He put it back in its sheath and looked at the man. He felt he could trust the man, even if he had been injured. He did, after all, have the mans sword.  
  
"Now. Why did you strike me?"  
  
"That is not important. You will understand why on your own. That is an answer that will come to you later on during your travels."  
  
Yahiko felt that this conversation was important and it was imperitive to ask the right questions, or he would miss something.  
  
"If...if I have your sword...then why must I still go on a journey?"  
  
The man laughed softly. "Just because you have a sowrd doesn't mean you know how to use it. Besides, that is not the right sword, you must use another."  
  
Yahiko looked surprised. "But this blade is perfect! What if I don't want another?"  
  
"Then you will never prove yourself."  
  
Yahiko thought about this. "Alright..." He said slowly. "Which sword do I need?"  
  
The old man smiled. "You learn fast. You were truly meant for this task." He closed his eyes as if he was dwelling on a long bygone memory.  
  
Yahiko waited patiently.  
  
"It is a blade. An ancient blade, a legendary blade. It survived four centuries of war. It survived era's of warring states and countless revolutions. It is the only sword. The only."  
  
Yahiko was raptly paying attention.  
  
"You must find the Merasume."  
  
Yahiko stood still for a moment. Then, slowly, he began to laugh. His laughter reached a point where he had tears in his eyes.  
  
The old man was neither angered by the laughter nor impatient with it. Indeed, he seemed amused by Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko finally stopped and looked at the man drily. "You really are off your rocker."  
  
The old man smiled. "Yes."  
  
Yahiko looked at him strangely. Then he sighed. "It doesn't exist, ok Shemo? I can't find a sword if it's not real!" He sounded exasperated.  
  
"Its real."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
The old man reached inside his pocket and slowly pulled out a pakcage smaller than the palm of his hand. He handed it to Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko looked at him quizzically, but he took the package and began unwrapping it. A small dagger fell onto the table. It was a shuriken. (a/n chinese throwing star) Yahiko examined the blade. It was perfect. Not perfect as in good. Perfect as in perfect. There were no flaws. It was so light you could not tell you were holding it unless you looked down and saw it in your hand.  
  
The light reflected off the blade. It was beautiful. It was so tiny and perfectly measured in every way that Yahiko could not stop staring at it.  
  
He flipped it over and over. There were no flaws. There was nothing, except for the best steel Yahiko had ever seen.  
  
"He made that. Marasume did. He was the only smith ever worthy of being called a master. He made many of those, though only few are left today. There, look." He pointed to a small scratch on the side of its pointed blades. Yahiko had not even noticed it. It was the only imperfection on the entire blade. Yahiko could not even see scratches from handeling. It was perfect save for this tiny mark. He looked at it closer. When he realized what it was, he gasped and almost dropped the blade. _It was the signature of Marasume!!_  
  
The old man smiled. "He was the only master smith, and yet, he never made swords. He made an abundance of every other type of weapon imaginable. People came far and wide. People from all over the world, just for the chance to see one of his weapons. But he only made one sword. Only one. The legendary Marasume. And you, my young freind, you must find it."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
** **_Author's Note:_**** Okay, sorry that was so long, but it needed to be. i needed to explain all the stuff that was going to happen. anyways, the next chapter is in the process of being written and i have everything until about chapter fourteen plotted out. btw, i wanted to forewarn you fans out there that i will not be explaining why yahiko vandilized the family shrine in this series. i am posting a new little five chapter mini series that will explain all that. why make a seperate series for that, you ask?? because i can! ^_^ bwa ha ha ha ha gak! *coughs* excuse me. until my next chapter. and please read and review that new mini series!! ja ne! =^.^= **


	6. An Arrow for a Life

  
  
**Chapter 6: An Arrow for a Life**  
**_Author's Note:_**** hello again all you dear fans!! =^.^= i'm back for my next chapter....whew, the last one was very long, but thats only cuz i had to fit so much in. from here on out they will be relitivel shorter...but just as good! ^o^ anywhoosles, i am in the process of writing a sort of explanitory fanfic thingee that will include bios on all RK characters, definitions of different japanese words, a breif history of the meji era, tidbits and teasers of different stories i have coming up, featured top ten lists, and a bunch more. anyways, if you like Rouroni Kenshin you should check it out...it will be up sometime this month. well, just so all you people out there understand, the story is pretty much split from here on out. the first part is gonna be all about kaoru and kenshin and sano and such. the second part is going to be focusing on yahiko and his quest. ^_^ ah well. onto the story....(i need reviews incase you haven't noticed).**  
  


* * *

  
  
******Disclaimer:** I don't own this series. i wish i did...excuse me whilst i go and pout >_  
  


******************************

  


_**"The world has many stupid people. If I am ever lucky enough to meet you, please try not to be one of them."   
-Selina Gonzales**_

  
  
**Yahiko walked along down the road, whistling some old song. He had bid Shemo farewell that morning and set off without the slightest clue where to go. The conversation from last night played over and over in his head.  
  
He smiled. _Atleast I have something to keep my mind off home...I wonder what they are doing right now? I wonder if they are searching the town for me??..._  
  
He walked on, his feet kicking up dust. The scenary was boring, a wide countryside filled with rice feilds and farms. He shivered slightly and pulled his gi tighter around him. He looked up at the overcast sky wryly.  
  
_I know I had to leave, but maybe it wasn't that smart to leave in mid-winter..._  
  
In the distance he heard the braying of donkeys and the bellows of oxen.  
  
The path beneath him was dutsy and cold, the ground packed hard. He halted for a moment and looked down at the path. He stamped his foot several times, testing the dirt beneath him. It was hard, a sign of the oncoming frost.  
  
He slowly continued to walk on.  
  
_Well....what do I do now?..._  
  
A crow cawed loudly.  
  
He continued walking. _I suppose I should search out more information on the whereabouts of this sword. It won't be easy, seeing as the stupid thing has been missing for centuries. Could Shemo have given me a harder task??_  
  
He shifted the weight of his new sword uncomfortably at his side. He was used to a training staff on his back, but this new item was much heavier and far more cumbersome. He wasn't used to it's length and heaviness at all. It would take a few days to adjust.  
  
He put a hand up to his cheek gingerly. His face was still a little sore where Shemo had wounded him. He would have a small scar over his right eye for the rest of his life.  
  
Yahiko scowled to himself. _He also told me to figure that out on my own! How the hell and I supposed to know why he lashed out at me??_  
  
As he continued on in thought, the countryside around him started to thin away. The feilds gave way to pastures, which gave way to a few sparce trees until finally, Yahiko stood on the outskirts of a small village.  
  
The smell of the midday's lunches cooking over warm fires made Yahiko's mouth water. He eagerly started forwards, itching to get his hands on some home cooked meals.  
  
Just as Yahiko was beginning to devise a plan that would get him a free lunch, the sound of harsh voices arguing made him dodge behind a nearby bush.  
  
Yahiko pushed the leaves quietly aside and watched on as the scene unfolded.  
  
A large burly man who wore a mask over his mouth and nose was patrolling the path that led into the countryside from which Yahiko had just emerged. He seemed to be arguing with his companion who wore the same blue uniform. The mans companion was slightly shorter than the first, but he looked a lot dumber.  
  
"...says thats we shouldn' be strayin from our watch."  
  
"Oh come off it Rika, theres naught but the ol country bumkins about. What says you and I go have a look see down at the tavern."  
  
"No. Masters orders. Wouldn be caught dead off patrol iffin I was you."  
  
The man gave an exasperated sigh and faced Rika.  
  
"Look, the way I sees it, we can have just as much right to be enjoyin our lunches right now as the rest of them do."  
  
They stopped on the path a few feet away from Yahiko's bush. From where he was, Yahiko's escape was blocked, but he could just as easily reach out and grab the man's feet.  
  
Rika looked back at the small village uncertainly.  
  
"I dunno, Baiske, just don't seem that smart. What if we get caught, eh?"  
  
"Aw, now cummon, we wouldn get caught!" He spoke persuasivley, ushering his freind to turn around and head back with him. "Our watch is over in just a couple o' minutes anyways."  
  
"Then why we gotta leave early?"  
  
Baiske shook his head angrily.  
  
"_Because_ you numbscoll, if we don't leave now, lunch will be gone by the time we get off!"  
  
Rika seemed to think at this for a moment. Slowly, he nodded his head in agreement and they turned to head back to the village.  
  
Yahiko waited apprehensively, wishing they would walk faster so he could crawl out from his undignified hiding spot.  
  
They had just about turned the last bend to enter the village when something slimy started crawling up Yahiko's leg.  
  
"AHH!!" Yahiko rolled out wildly, half standing, half crawling, thrashing his leg about like a lunatic.  
  
The men turned and looked at Yahiko dumbly.  
  
Yahiko looked down at his leg, kicking the air, trying to free it from the small black snake that had slithered up his pants.  
  
Yahiko screamed and gave one last mighty kick that sent the offending snake back into the brush. He layed back and panted, trying to regain his breath.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cummon, lets gettim!"  
  
Yahiko turned his head to face them and scowled. The two men were charging at him.  
  
_Great! This is just lovely...I hate snakes..._  
  
Yahiko rolled into a crouching position and made a grab at his back for his weapon. It wasn't there! Yahiko sat there for a moment in shock at the loss of his weapon when he remembered he now carried a sword that hung at his side. Yahiko gasped and made a desperate reach for his sword, but it was too late.  
  
The two thugs were upon him and they knocked him flat.  
  
Yahiko gasped at the pain as he felt the wind leave him. He sat in shock, panting, but before he had time to recover from the force of their blows, they were upon him again.  
  
The taller man, Baiske, was holding Yahiko's arms behind his back. Yahiko could barely move for the pain. It was throbbing in his head. He felt as though he was about to be ripped in two if the man would not release his arms. He felt a soft tingling as his hands started to go numb.  
  
Rika came from the front and punched Yahiko in the gut. Again the wind was knocked from Yahiko.  
  
He felt the blow in every corner of his body. His head throbbed with the hit and his vision started to blur. His head became heavy. It was getting harder to breath and he couldn't think clearly through the pain.  
  
Everything was going out of focus...then darkness overtook him.  


*****

  
  
Kenshin and Sano walked calmly across the courtyard, discussing the weather and nothing in particular.  
  
Kenshin still favored his left side, for the injury that the scarred man had given him was not fully healed yet. Nevertheless, they strolled along, enjoying the morning sun playing on their faces.  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled into the soft breeze. When he opened his eyes, he looked back to find that Sano had stopped a few feet behind him and was looking at the forest.  
  
"Whats wrong?..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Sano?" Kenshin turned to face him a quizzical frown on his face.  
  
"What do you think he's doing right now?"  
  
"Oh...well, something interesting, I hope."  
  
"Yeah...its just...well..." Sano shifted his feet awkwardly and continued to gaze on into the forest.  
  
"I'm sure he was ready for this. Why else would he have left? He can take care of himself."  
  
Sano turned to face Kenshin. "How can you be so sure? I mean, come on, he didn't even have a proper weapon."  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes and looked not at Sano, but at some point of in the distance. "It does not take a weapon to complete a journey."  
  
Sano frowned. "Yeah, but it sure would take a load off of my mind if I knew he had one."  
  
Kenshin smiled and shook his head. They came to a halt in front of the door that led to the kitchen.  
  
Sano chewed idily on a fishbone and sighed. They turned and stared at the morning sky.  
  
"The snow is late this winter."  
  
Kenshin nodded his head in agreement. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Kaoru opened the door behind them.  
  
They turned to face her.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes?" He looked up at her attentively.  
  
"You have another job back in town." She looked mildly irritated about something.  
  
Kenshin's head snapped up and he suddenly looked alert. "Is it the scarred man?"  
  
"No, just some swordsman who wandered into town. He's been giving everyone quite a bit of trouble, but no one wants to talk to him. Their afraid he will get violent."  
  
Kenshin relaxed a little and closed his eyes."Alright, I suppose I will be heading out in a few minutes then. Did they give you any details about him?"  
  
She shook her head. "Only that he was really good with the sword and really rude. He's been bossing all the maids around ever since he arrived at the hotel."  
  
"Alright. I suppose I won't be back till later in the afternoon."  
  
Kaoru reached inside her kimono and pulled out a small peice of paper. "Oh, and Kenshin, while you are in town, would you mind picking up some things for me? I am almost out of rice and our tofu supply is down pretty low as well."  
  
He took the slip of paper from her and tucked it away. "I'll be off then." Kaoru headed back inside and shut the door behind her. Kenshin turned to Sano. "Keep an eye on the place while I am gone, would you?"  
  
Sano nodded.  
  
With that, Kenshin turned and headed off down the road that led to town.  
  
Sano stood there for a while and watched Kenshin until he became a small spot off in the distance.  
  
He shrugged and headed into the house.  


*****

  
  
The day progressed without further excitement. Everyone went about there chores in a dull and bored fashion. The wind had picked up since that morning and it was becoming increasingly harder to fight off the chill of winter.  
  
Inside Miho sat by the fire, shining a brass helmet used as decoration. She was humming to herself, taking her time.  
  
Kaoru was over by the door with five or six kids crowding around her. She was teaching them different brush strokes as they all giggled about something behind her back.  
  
Out on the porch, Sano stood lazily punching the air, beating his imaginary foe. His chores complete, he had decided on a few small moments rest.  
  
He turned around to deliver a kick. When he turned back around, he stopped in mid punch. Slowly, he lowered his hands and glared at the man standing in front of him.  
  
They were both silent for a moment.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Sano eyed the man suspiciously, making no attempt at all to hide his dislike.  
  
The man did not respond.  
  
"I _said_- who the hell are yo-"  
  
"Is this the residence of mister Kenshin Himura?" He sneered at Sano's look of outrage. His voice was greasy and squeaked every so often. Overall he had the apperance of a weatherworn peasent.  
  
"Whos asking?" Sano was starting to raise his voice. He did _not_ like being inturuppted.  
  
"If it isn't then tell me, otherwise i will chop your nose off." He made a deft motion with his hand. Sano barely had time to see what it was before the man was swinging it around in an irritated fashion. Sano grimaced. The man had pulled out a tiny blade on a short chain.  
  
"Listen pal, I don't have to tell you anything. And if you try and swing that little toothpick at me, I'll rip your arms off." Sano gave the man a cocky smile.  
  
The man frowned and slowed down the chain, letting it drop at his side.  
  
"Forgive me." The man's voice was under tight control. "Let us go about this with manners." He cleared his throat. "Would you be so kind as to tell me, is this the residence of a mister Kenshin Himura?" His words were polite, but he said them with a sneer.  
  
The corner of Sano's mouth twitched.  
  
"Yeah, so what if it is?"  
  
"Good. That is all I needed to know."  
  
He gave a small shout and started spinning the blade so fast that Sano lost sight of it.  
  
Inside the house, the girls were still oblivious to the fight taking place right outside the door.  
  
Miho continued to clean, listening on to the soothing sound of Kaoru's voice explaining the different letters of the alphabet.  
  
The lesson was over and Kaoru ushered the children out of the room and followed them. She turned to face Miho.  
  
"Finish with that, and then come in for lunch."  
  
"Ok." Miho smiled as Kaoru left the room.  
  
Alone again with her cleaning, Miho paused. There were strange noises coming from just outside the door. Noises of a scuffle. She frowned.  
  
Slowly, she stood up and looked around her. She knew that someone was outside the house. She knew she had to go out and see what it was. But she knew she couldn't do it without a weapon.  
  
Back outside, the battle was becoming more heated with every blow.  
  
Sano's punches and kicks were proving a hard front to break through. His lightning fast limbs were coming so close to the man's face that he was having a hard time swinging his chain.  
  
Sano cought the man with a hard right hook. There was a sickening thud as he connected and the man crumpled into a heap moaning.  
  
Sano bent over him to deliver a final blow, but the man made a small movement with his hand. It was so fast that Sano didn't have time to react, he had thought the man to be unconcious.  
  
Blood was trickling down the man's face and a large purple bruise covered the side of his head where Sano had hit him.  
  
The man's chain was wrapped around Sano's neck.  
  
A small line of blood was slowly appearing where the chain had coiled into his skin.  
  
"You see. I told you I could kill you." The man was smiling with a crazed look in his eyse.  
  
Sano grasped at his neck, an instinct and primal fear of death overcoming him. He couldn't breath. His vision was already blurring.  
  
He turned his head as much as he could, wishing that he could call for help.  
  
The man squeezed tighter and laughed.  
  
There was a small whistling noise, and then a loud thud. The man screamed and released Sano instantly.  
  
Sano gasped loudly and collapsed onto the ground, his hands still groping about his bloody neck.  
  
Gasping deeply for breath, he turned to see what had happened.  
  
The man was in a pathetic position on the ground, writhing in pain. An arrow stuck out of his knee at an awkward angle. Blood was spurting from it like a fountain and was quickly staining the ground around him.  
  
On the porch, Miho still stood in the stance she had released the arrow in. Sano had never seen her face like that before. Her eyes were ablaze with fury and her figure had a commanding arua about it.  
  
Miho still stood motionless, glaring angrily at the man on the ground, when footsteps inside the house started getting louder.  
  
Koaru came running out of the door, staff in hand.  
  
"What going on? I heard someone scream? What happen...." She stared at the man on the groun (who was now whimpering with pain) and fell silent.  
  
"Oh...um...who is that?"  
  
Sano had finally regained enough breath to talk again. "Some dumbass." He stood up angrily.  
  
Miho slowly lowered her bow and gazed down sternly at the man. She remained silent.  
  
Koaru looked from Sano to Miho to the man, and back to Sano. She looked flustered. "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
Miho closed her eyes and still said nothing.  
  
"Nothing, Kaoru. Just give me a sec and I'll get rid of this filth." He looked at her sternly. "Go and check the grounds to see if there are others. If you run into any trouble, yell for me. Take Miho..." He voice faltered. "...take Miho with you."  
  
He turned his back on them and bent over the man's body.  
  
Koaru looked at Miho uncertainly. "Miho I...I, um, didn't know you could fight."  
  
Miho opened her eyes and turned to face Koaru. "Let's get going."  
  
"Right!" Koaru turned and headed inside.  
  
Miho headed after her but paused inside the door. She gave one last glance over her shoulder only to fins that Sano was looking at her as well. She stayed a moment longer, then ran inside to catch up to Koaru.  
  
Sano stared at the empty doorway.  
  
The man gave a long, low moan which seemed to remind Sano that he was still there.  
  
Sano looked down at the man with a look of utter loathing. "I still have to deal with you, don't I?"  
  
He bent down so that his face was level with the man's. "Why are you looking for Kenshin?" The question was forceful.  
  
The man gulped and slightly turned his face away. "Don't pay me....I'll kill..."  
  
Sano raised an eyebrow. "If your of no use to me, you know what I will have to do with you." He cracked his knuckles and smiled menacingly. "Unlike my freind Kenshin, I am glad to say that I don't have any vows."  
  
The man gulped again, but this time he was actually swallowing something.  
  
Sano narrowed his eyes. "So you'd rather die than tell me. Fine. I'll leave you to your end then."  
  
He stood up and walked away. He stopped in the doorway. "But I have to say, taking a pill is much more painful than the way I would have given you. Farewell."  
  
Overhead a bird chirped cheerfully. The man sighed and fell back into the puddle of his blood.  
  
Inside the dojo, the children were whining. It was almost lunchtime.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
** **_Author's Note:_**** uh...didn't like it? >_< damn! i knew this chappie was gonna suck no matter what i did!...sry it took me so long to post this. ^_^() it's been almost two weeks since my last update. I have just been so freakin busy since i am startin about three other fanfics as well as finishing the mini-series and getting this one up to date. it is hard, but atleast it gives me something to do! the next chapter will be up sometime next week. as you may have very well noticed, my story is gonna kinda be a romance from here on out on top of the whole action adventure thing. hope that doesn't bug you guys. i just love romantic stories!! ^_^ ::swoons:: ooh...a koaru and kenshin romance...::happy sigh:: i am SUCH a sap!! ah well. i guess thats all. until my next chapter, ja ne!! =^.^= **


End file.
